


Kafetaria

by kinokon



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Makan siang di waktu mepet





	Kafetaria

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hari kelima : chair
> 
> Gwiboon eonni (meski kuharap dia adalah milikku) milik dirinya sendiri.
> 
> (aku sudah merusak mata rantai untuk hari keempat dan kelima, rasa haus itu mengerikan)

Jimin melambai dari tempat duduk di pojok kafetaria kampus. Kubawa nampan berisi makan siangku ke sana. Awalnya aku mau makan sup tahu (tapi mengingat aku sempat tersedak kopi sampai mau mati minggu lalu, aku jadi agak takut menyeruput kuah pedas) lalu kuganti dengan set katsu.

“Mana pacarmu?” kujatuhkan tas ransel ke kursi sebelah. “Katanya dia yang mau mentraktirku setelah mengembat kulit ayam krispiku.”

“Kerja kelompok,” gadis di hadapanku ini mencucuk daging balut tepungnya dengan kejam. “Si bangsat sialan itu pasti hanya menghindariku.”

“Hah, memang ada apa?”

“Kau ingat sepatu kanvas merahku yang tempo hari dipinjam? Si bangsat itu menjebolkannya kemarin.”

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk penuh simpati. Istirahatlah dengan tenang sepatu kanvas merah Jimin. Jasamu akan selalu dikenang dan kepergianmu sudah menimbulkan luka yang dalam bagi pacar Jimin nantinya. Hebat sekali kalau sampai tidak digebuki gadis perkasa ini.

“Sori, boleh gabung? Meja yang lain penuh.”

“Oh, silakan,” kugeser tasku. “Jam rehat ngebut seperti ini memang menyusahkan.”

“Ya, apalagi aku harus menggantikan Ibu Song lagi,”

_Astaga!_

Leherku nyaris terkilir karena menoleh terlalu cepat. Gwiboon sunbae, yang minggu kemarin mengelap mukaku dengan saputangan (dan nyaris membuatku gagal jantung) sedang menebeng mejaku dan Jimin untuk makan siang. _Huh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa makanannya seperti kambing begitu?_

“Cuma sisa ini, aku juga tidak bakal kenyang makan daun-daunan macam begini.”

_Sial, mulutku!_

“_Sunbae _mau kubagi makan siangku? Separuh-separuh begitu jadi setidaknya ada nasi dan daging yang mengganjal. Ini belum kusentuh kok.”

“Boleh?” matanya berbinar seperti lampu ruang tamu yang kemarin baru diganti, membikin silau. “Trims, besok aku traktir sebagai gantinya.”

Gwiboon _sunbae _memindah separuh saladnya dengan cekatan ke kotak makanku. Dua potong daging dan seperempat nasi sekarang berada di mangkuknya. Aku menawarkan sepotong daging lagi tapi katanya junior harus makan lebih banyak.

“Sori, aku akan sedikit ngebut karena waktuku mepet.”

Ya, _sunbae _makan dengan ngebut yang anehnya terlihat tetap elegan di mataku (astaga, apa ini yang namanya pesona gadis cantik). Aku baru saja mulai memamah salad ketika _sunbae _menenggak airnya (wow, tidak tersedak).

“Bye, aku duluan.”

“Hati-hati, _sunbae,_” balasku dan Jimin bersamaan.

Belum sampai ke pintu kafetaria, _sunbae _kembali lagi. Kupikir ada barang yang tertinggal tapi ternyata dia mau meminjam tanganku(?)

“Ini id ktalk-ku,” tanganku dikembalikan dengan tulisan di telapaknya. “Sampai ketemu besok, Woori.”

“Oh, oke _sunbae. _Selamat mengajar.”

Ketika mencokot daging, ada sesuatu yang baru kusadari. _Kok sunbae tahu namaku??_

01.10

09.10.19


End file.
